


Lost and Found

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Commissioned piece for Kristen.<3 I love your characters and I can't wait to work with them again! <3





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned piece for Kristen.
> 
> <3 I love your characters and I can't wait to work with them again! <3

 

The orange lining the horizon as the sun said its final goodbye reflected from the beige of the limestone architecture. Blue luminescence peeked from beneath the weeping vines on the trees, shining down onto the grass and foliage below until the orange of the lamps halted its imposition. Nightborne gardeners knelt before shrubberies, clipping delicate stalks shorter to give the courtyard a subtle aesthetic continuity.

Adimara turned her gaze from the trickling water of the fountain and stared at the wide, furry posterior ahead of her. Her nose scrunched and her pale lips migrated sideways. The only sounds in the vicinity were the _tick-tick, tick-tick_ of his claws on the stone floor and the _clomp, clomp_ of her hooves keeping pace behind him.

_Stuck-up bear,_ she thought. _Too proud to ask for directions. I would have had us reunited with our party ages ago._ She released a heavy sigh and folded her arms beneath her bosom.

The druid looked back at her, but said nothing and made no noise, then returned to scanning the path ahead. After a while, hi gritted his sharp teeth together in his jowls, _Well, she’s not gonna say anything._ He pushed up and shifted into a tall wolf, then turned his purple eyes on her—his white mane gave the illusion of him being taller than the draenei, but they stood nearly eye-to-eye. “Something on your mind?”

She pursed her lips. “Yes, worgen, someth—”

“Fericcus.”

“Excuse me?”

He grinned, his sharp fangs glinting in the light. “My name.”

“I know your name, druid.”

“Then use it?”

But it wasn’t a suggestion, and Adimara knew it. She twisted her mouth sideways again and fiddled with a decorative icicle on her staff. Fericcus snorted and turned, straightening to pop the length of his spine, then continued on.

“Okay, _draenei_ , what’s on your mind?” he asked. He eyed some nightborne in a garden area and adjusted his path to make sure they didn’t go too near.

“We are lost,” she said, pursing her lips at his back.

“We’re taking a detour.” He sent a charming grin over his shoulder.

“No. You have gotten us lost.”

Fericcus stopped and spun, causing Adimara to stumble on the hem of her robe. His gaze held her golden eyes for a long time, before he smirked. “If you hadn’t followed me, then only one of us would be lost.”

“If I had not followed you, then you would be _alone_ and lost.” Adimara straightened her unguligrade legs just enough to be able to look down into his eyes.

The druid paused, then grinned wider and tilted his head. “That almost sounded like you care.”

She let out an impatient hiss and stomped around him, grinding her hooves into the cobblestone harder than necessary. “Do not be silly.”

He chuckled and fell into step behind her to silently follow as she huffed around as though she knew where she was going, though it was clear she was just as lost as he.

“You had better not be staring at my tail,” she growled as she stomped an impatient hoof in a doorway.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, his lips parting into that charming grin. “Can’t say the same for what’s beneath it, though.”

Adimara spun on him, her golden eyes wide. “Excuse yourself!”

“There is no excuse for me. Is there one for you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

He took her hand to lead her from the doorway and back into the courtyard. “You shouldn’t beg. It’s unbecoming of one such as you.”

A blueish flush graced the white skin of her cheekbones. “That almost sounded like a compliment.”

“Maybe it almost was.”

She conjured a table of pastries and grabbed a mana bun to shove into her mouth. She turned her head from him to hide the nervous blushing caused by his flattery. Fericcus sniffed the floating table and took a few cakes from the plate. He set himself down to bite into them more delicately than a worgen’s snout allowed. Adimara glanced down at the sound of his smacking mastication. She giggled into her fingertips.

“What?” he growled, his tongue lapping at some fondant stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“You have some cream…” She pointed at the side of her own nose.

Fericcus crossed his eyes and stretched his tongue out to get the white whipped cream from the fur on his snout. Once satisfied, he returned to the predicament still caked on the roof of his mouth. After a moment of fighting it with his tongue, he reached in with a clawed finger and scratched the mess free, then swallowed it. He gave the second cake a gluttonous, but apprehensive look.

Adimara grinned charmingly down at him. “I will not tell anyone you do not know how to eat cakes.”

He shoved the cake into his mouth and stood. “Look, Adi—” _smack,_ “Adimara,” _smack, smack,_ “I know how to eat,” _lap, smack, lap,_ “a silly little—”

She smirked and conjured a glass of water, then shoved it into his face. “You look like a puppy with peanut butter.” She turned away to continue down the path. “It is kind of cute.”

Fericcus stopped drinking and straightened indignantly behind her. “ _I am not cute!_ ”

The mage chuckled and disappeared into a large, circular room. A pillar of pale blue-violet light shot upward through the center. Adimara walked slowly, as though her hooves on the purple painted floor might make too much noise and draw foul creatures her way. She paused, staring up the pillar of arcane, trying to see into the chamber above.

“Don’t fall in,” Fericcus blurted behind her.

She jumped and stumbled forward, then back as he took her elbow and pulled her away from the speeding and pulsing energies. He laughed as she shoved away from him.

“That is not funny, Fericcus.” She stomped away toward the door on the other side.

He sobered and stared after her. _So, she really does know my name._ He trotted to catch up. As they passed freshly-slain bodies strewn about the cobblestones, Fericcus caught Adimara’s eye. “I think we’re on the right track.”

“It would appear to be so.” She lifted the skirt of her robe in one hand to descend the long set of steps.

He followed her down the flight of stairs, snuffling cautiously at the air. The draenei made a face, then turned to show it to him.

“Okay, wolf, what’s so—”

“ _Look out!_ ” Fericcus leapt at the mage.

Adimara flinched as he knocked her to the side. He soared through the air down the final steps, his narrow body expanding into the sturdy form of a bear. He landed with a small growl, then launched himself at a nightborne before it could reach the mage. The draenei scrambled to her feet, her lips pushed together.

_He saved me…_

Fericcus used his weight to shove the elf to the floor. “A little help?” he demanded.

As though snapped from a dream, her arms shot forward to build a bolt of ice between her palms. She launched the projectile over Fericcus’s back and into the chest of an oncoming nightborne. Fericcus leapt onto that one and dragged him to the ground, his claws shredding into the flesh of the elf.

As more attackers ran toward the two, Adimara blinked forward. A mist exploded from around her and encased the elves’ feet in ice. One sneered and slashed at her with his double-bladed sword. The mage slipped backward through the air, but not fast enough as the tip of the blade sliced her cheek open. When her hooves returned to where they’d been set just before her blink, she stopped and touched the wound. Her fingers came away red.

_I should’ve been more careful._

The blood seeped down her jaw and left a line of crimson over the pale skin of her neck. The worry over herself diminished, however, when a guard sliced her sword into Fericcus’s back. He roared in anger and pain as his blood seeped into the white fur to stain it. Green swirled around the druid and the bleeding stopped, though the wound didn’t close.

Adimara concentrated and turned one of the guards into a sheep; it bleated and looked around in confusion. She sent a shard of ice into the eye of the nightborne that had cut the worgen. The woman stopped in a moment of shock, dropped her sword, then fell backward onto the hard street, dead. The mage called down a blizzard of sharp icicles, which cut into the exposed flesh of the guards. One unlucky elf caught a sharp barb in her neck. She cried out as blood spurted from the wound, the ice falling away as her warmth melted it. She crumpled to her knees and tipped to her side, a hand uselessly cupped at the wound as she bled out. The frozen group of attackers broke free as the ice weakened. Adimara called forth a ring of freezing air, encasing their feet again. The ethereal weapons were immediately set to hacking at the ice again.

Fericcus finished off the elf he was fighting by tearing off the entire front of his neck; the man gurgled on his own blood for a moment, before he went silent. Panting and bloody, the druid backed up to stand near the mage. “If you can keep freezing them, I can take them one at a ti—”

“No. We have to run.”

“That’s quitter talk.”

She pursed her lips at him. “That is survivor talk. Without a healer nearby we do not stand a chance against that many.”

“I said if you could—”

“We cannot! Run!” She shoved at him as the group broke free from the icy detainment.

The druid shifted into a white stag and nudged the mage onto his back. She scrambled on, a task made difficult by his blood-slicked fur. He carried her down the steps until suddenly there was no more path. He spun to glare at the oncoming group. Adimara hopped down and looked around for some sort of saving grace.

“Right, so, here’s the plan—”

“We need to—”

“ _Stop interrupting me, goat!_ ”

She stomped her hoof as her eyes flashed a warning. “Jump.”

“What?”

“Behind us. Jump.”

Fericcus shook his head, the antlers nearly hitting the mage. “I’m not jumping anywhere. We can do this, Adimara.”

“Stop being a hot shot and trust me. Now, _jump!_ ”

Fericcus growled and spun around, then leapt over the edge. Adimara sent a quick spell to slow his fall, then leapt after him and grabbed onto his back to ride the stag down to a broken bridge below.

“Oh. Ha! Clever,” Fericcus said.

When they landed among their friends, all turned their gazes up to the high section of the bridge. The nightborne collected at the edge, sneering down at the party. However, after a minute they ultimately decided it wasn’t worth the jump, and turned away to return to the palace.

“Oh my gods, Fer, Adi, are you guys okay?” A human in white robes ran forward, settling a quick, golden heal over Adimara’s cut so it would slowly close, then went to Fericcus to begin working on the many slices into his hide.

“Are you done getting lost and wasting time?” a bored voice asked from behind them. A rogue stood, absently twirling her daggers around her fingers.

“Be nice,” a paladin with a gleaming shield warned.

The rogue shrugged apathetically. “If I’d known we’d be spending so much time standing around, I would’ve just gone to Stormheim.”

His brow lowered and he turned away from the woman. “Fer, you good to go?”

The druid shifted to his true form and stretched, then shook out his white mane. He shifted again, back into a bear, and roared. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

As the group rushed forward to take their places, Adimara and Fericcus hesitated. The mage turned to the druid. She couldn’t be sure, but, the bear looked to be smiling at her. Her lips twitched in a soft smile in return, then they turned and ran forward to meet their party before the towering demon who’d aided in the death of Tirion Fordring. Krosus leered down at them.

“Come then! Meet your end!”


End file.
